Johnny Depp
Johnny Depp, born John Christopher Depp II, is an Academy Award-nominated American actor. He portrayed Captain Jack Sparrow in the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' film series, and voiced the character in the Pirates of the Caribbean (ride) and the videogame Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow. Biography Depp first played Captain Jack Sparrow in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, in a performance that proved controversial among Disney studio executives, who believed they were taking a risk by letting Depp create such an oddball performance for the film. However, Depp's creative decision was justified by the massive positive reaction from both critics and fans to the film in general, and his performance in particular. The role saw him nominated for an Academy Award for Best Actor. on set of At World's End.]] Depp has stated that his biggest inspiration for the character was Rolling Stones guitarist Keith Richards, and has commented that he sees pirates as being "like rock stars of their day". Pepé Le Pew from Looney Tunes and the swashbuckling characters portrayed by Errol Flynn were also inspirations. On the DVD commentary, the film's screenwriters compared the character with Bugs Bunny and Groucho Marx. Depp returned to portray the character in both sequels to The Curse of the Black Pearl, marking the first time the actor played the same character in more than one film. Both back-to-back films, Dead Man's Chest and At World's End were commercially successful and broke box office records. Through the next few years, he's starred in films. He did Tim Burton's 2007 film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sweeney_Todd:_The_Demon_Barber_of_Fleet_Street_(2007_film) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street] as Sweeney Todd. Depp also did the 2009 film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Public_Enemies_(2009_film) Public Enemies] as John Dillinger(which he starred with Stephen Graham). He also did [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Imaginarium_of_Doctor_Parnassus The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus] as Tony. In 2009, while promoting Public Enemies, Johnny Depp made a visit to Great Ormond Street Hospital, the same hospital that his daughter Lily-Rose was treated for kidney failure, to entertain some young patients dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow. He most recently appeared in Tim Burton's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_in_Wonderland_(2010_film) Alice in Wonderland] as the Mad Hatter. This Disney film, like Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, became a big success, by making over $1 billion dollars in the box office. When talking about the fight at the end of Alice, Depp mentioned that it was interesting to find out how the Hatter would swordfight, since he's done a lot of swordfights as Jack Sparrow. .]] Because of his desire to have an opportunity to play the character again, he signed on to return as Jack Sparrow for the fourth installment of the films. On September 11, 2009, during the first D23 Expo, Johnny Depp announced that Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, is set to be released on Summer, 2011. During the filming of On Stranger Tides, Johnny Depp made a surprise visit to an elementary school in Greenwich, England (which was a filming location for On Stranger Tides), after a 9-year-old girl wrote to his character Captain Jack Sparrow asking for help in a mutiny against her teachers. Depp read the girl’s letter in front of the other students, then sang pirate songs with his other dressed up castmates and performed some dead-man’s jig dances. Ultimately, “Captain Jack” told the girl that he shouldn’t be involved in the mutiny because there were police outside the building. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' – Captain Jack Sparrow *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' – Captain Jack Sparrow *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' – Captain Jack Sparrow *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End'' – Captain Jack Sparrow *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' – Captain Jack Sparrow *''Pirates of the Caribbean (ride)'' – Captain Jack Sparrow External links * *Johnny Depp on Internet Movie Database ja:ジョニー・デップ Depp, Johnny